Cassima
Cassima is the Queen of the Land of the Green Isles, and the wife of Alexander. She is the beautiful daughter of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria of the Kingdom of the Green Isles. She was kidnapped by the wizard Mordack sometime between KQ IV and KQ V. Alexander later traveled to the Land of the Green Isles during KQ VI in order to find her. Background King Caliphim and Queen Allaria had waited many years to have a child. When Cassima was born she was their pride and joy. As she grew she was groomed to be the next ruler of the kingdom. Years later, her father employed Vizier Alhazred who befriended Mordack. When Mordack saw Cassima he wanted to marry her and bring her to his island. She refused and her father agreed with her. His refusal angered Mordack so much that he stole her there anyways and put her to work as a scullery girl. He vowed to never let her go, and that she would remain a scullery girl until she married him. Later she met King Graham when he had entered the castle to find his family and in the process, he rescued her. She and Prince Alexander met for the first time and he fell immediately in love with her; unbeknownst to him, she too felt the same. The good wizard, Crispin, sent her home back to the Green Isles, but after talking to some of her friends, she late discovered that her parents had died. Cassima went into seclusion, and was locked in her tower for nearly a year, seeing no one. She was all alone in the tower, and the servants who attended her were mute.KQC4E, 250 Later, Alexander saw in the magic mirror that Cassima was locked in a tower and that he must rescue her. He made the journey to the Land of the Green Isles. There he discovered that Cassima's was being forced to marry Alhazred, the royal vizier, and that her kingdom is in disarray due to the deaths of the king and queen and the feuding of the islands. Alexander traveled to each of the isles to gain any support he could; along the way, he gained many items to help him get his way to Cassima. Via her pet nightingale, Sing-Sing, Alexander was also able to to send several gifts to Cassima to alert her of his presence: his insignia ring, a love poem, and a rose. Cassima, in turn, sent him her hair ribbon (which had a strand of hair he used for a spell), and a letter from her. With a spell, Alexander snuck into the Castle of the Crown, and found a secret passage. There, he found a hole in the wall to Cassima's room and they happily reunited. Alexander was able to give her a dagger, just in case she needed it to protect herself. He was able to stop the wedding, where Shamir, Alhazred's genie had assumed her form, and chased Alhazred to the top of one of the towers. There, Cassima was tied up. She was able to cut the ropes with her dagger, and then stabbed Alhazred in the shoulder while he and Alexander were sword-fighting. Alexander and Cassima declared their love for each other, kissing each other at the top of the tower, Alexander asked for her hand in marriage. The following week they prepared for the event a week later. With the djinnin at her command, the Princess Cassima repaired many of the wrongs Alhazred had done to her people. She had Shamir repair the ferry, and re-establish communication among the islands. With aid of Shamir, Cassima was able to transport Alexander's family to witness the wedding.KQC, 4th Edition, 312 The ceremony united the Land of Green Isles and the Kingdom of Daventry in marriage.KQC, 4th Edition, 312 Following the wedding Cassima's resurrected parents named Alexander and Cassima the King and Queen of the Land of the Green Isles. She is the queen of both the Isle of the Crown and the Land of the Green Isles. She helps rule from the Emerald Throne and the Castle of the Crown and is now bringing order from the chaos left by the evil vizier's regency.KQC, 4th Edition, 39 Personality As the princess of the Kingdom of the Green Isles, she was kidnapped by Mordack and enslaved in his castle as a skullery maid. This experience is quite similar to what befell Alexander-Gwydion, and probably explains the instant bond that formed between the two when they met. They had love for each other at first sight.KQC2E, 448 Notes *Cassima knew about Daventry; "I think I know where that is! It's very far from my home, though. Ohhhhhhh!". She probably read the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles or learned of it from her father. *There was apparently communication between Alexander and Cassima between the time they met in Mordack's Island and Alexander seeing her in the magic mirror, but how, or where or when is unknown. Nothing is at it appears, and little is known.KQC2E, 448 During these brief communications she was able to give further explanation as to how she lost her Locket, and she told him about Dink, and more about Mordack's Henchman. *Cassima was sequestered for 'six months' out of a 'year of mourning'. *There was an brief period between Cassima's return and being sequestered in mourning. It was during this time she had a chance to talk to Jollo and others in the castle (and was likely the time she had brief communication with Alexander as well). It was shortly before she learned of her parents' deathsJollo (KQ6): "Cassima told me about you when she arrived home!", "I saw her briefly when she first returned home." This would likely be no longer than a month or two at most. *Cassima had returned to the Green Isles a few weeks after her parent's deathJollow (KQ6): "You see, she arrived home a few weeks too late.". Behind the scenes In the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, Ali Baba's brother is named Cassim. Cassima (unofficial) Cassima appears in fan fiction, including fan games, see Cassima (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Humans Category:King's Questions